


Closure

by little_lixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, One Shot, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, ahah sorry for the bad summary, all i write is seungjin lmao, i'm sorry jinnie, i'm sorry minnie, it's sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lixie/pseuds/little_lixie
Summary: Seungmin will always be there for him, even through the blinding heartbreak it causes him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me again bc all i write is seungjin and i haven't been motivated to work on my actual au :') i turned this one in to my creative writing tcher so if she finds this post i'm fucked :| anyways, enjoy!!  
> ps i'm sry it's so sad but i've been a n g s t y lately  
> ~cori

His life seemed dreary, a dry joke with the punchline long forgotten. It was boring, drawling. He couldn’t sleep, insomnia getting the best of him. It was only 1:30. To Seungmin, it was a breezy time, like loose tees waving in the wind. Time barely existed, staying fluid like lilies. A song, like syrupy Diana. It was deserted. His parents had left to go on a little excursion for their anniversary and Hyunjin, his best friend, hadn’t responded to any of his texts in the last hour. He was probably asleep, it was 1 am after all. Seungmin sighed, rolling in his bed to face his phone, only to hear a small *ping*. He picked up the screen, cracked from when he dropped it months back. Reading the message he stared… And jolted out of bed.

Here Seungmin was, at 1:32 am, in his best friend’s room watching him cry, pearls running down his face. Just moments before, he had received a text from Hyunjin to come over. That it was important. Unlike their usual night adventures, like traipsing through parks and raiding the liquor store downtown, tonight seemed serious. He left his small home and ran, ran as quickly as he could, making his way to the apartment complex along the corner of East and 23rd. The wind whistled by, like calla lilies fluttering through the air. He knocked on the door, in hopes of seeing his best friend. No response. He knew where Hyunjin kept his spare key, under the potted plant in the hall. Seungmin fumbled with the silver key, shaking fingers pushing, opening.

Seungmin was a vent, a release of raw emotion. He watched Hyunjin though, his tears tearing Seungmin’s heart, ripping long scars through his tender love. Seungmin wasn’t in denial. He knew what it meant when his face heated up a little more or when his heart would beat a little faster. He knew he at least liked him more than the girl who sat next to him in math or the boy that he lived across from. But he would never tell him. Never let those unspoken words leave his lips in fear of rejection. Seungmin focused on the boy, his best friend, in front of him, sobs racking his body. Seungmin patted Hyunjin’s back awkwardly, he never knew how to deal with emotions. Hyunjin’s poisonous tears drenched Seungmin’s light t-shirt, as he clenched and unclenched the fabric. “What happened?” Seungmin whispered to the broken boy.

“I-I don’t know, Min. I just don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t press it, Min.”

“‘Kay.”

Seungmin sat there, hands in his lap, not really knowing what to do. They never talked. Sure they had conversations and laughed together, but they never talked. Never talked serious. It was awkward and unlike them, so they came to a mutual agreement. They wouldn’t talk. He fidgeted with his hands, glancing around the room. Everything was the same. The Got7 posters from Hyunjin’s fifteenth birthday and the rubix cube they had solved years ago. Everything in the room stayed constant. Except for Hyunjin. Seungmin glanced back at the poor boy.

“I’m gonna make you something to eat, do you want anything?” Seungmin watched Hyunjin for an answer, watched his receding figure, small against the wall.

  
“Ok…” Hyunjin had said, meekly, quietly. Seungmin repeated himself.

“Do you want anything?” Hyunjin shook his head, tucking further into a ball, like a pill bug. Sighing, Seungmin got up and headed to the tall boy’s kitchenette. He opened the cabinet, the fridge, plucking out food like sunflowers from fields. He attempted a soup, well canned that is, throwing it into the microwave. He set out a spoon and blankets on the table near the couch. Relaxing, he sat down, letting his eyes close. Everything was so familiar, setting him at ease. It smelled like cinnamon and buttercream and home. He felt himself drifting, drifting away.

~~~

He woke up to something prodding him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. Hyunjin grinned at him, crouched beside the couch. He was wearing a large hoodie and looked so, so incredibly soft. Too soft for Seungmin’s liking. “Hello,” Hyunjin said quietly. Seungmin smiled back.

“Hi.” He turned to his phone, seeing it was 6:20. “Woah how long was I out?” Hyunjin stood up from his spot beside the couch, bending over to pick up the bowl of soup that he had finished.

“Like 5 hours or something, I know you always have trouble sleeping so I decided not to wake you up, well, until now. It’s boring without you, y'know?” Seungmin’s chest swelled with happiness. He pushed aside the blanket that Hyunjin had so gracefully draped across Seungmin.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah I get you. How’re you feeling now?”

“Better.”

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Seungmin stared at Hyunjin and squinted.

“Are you gonna tell me what was up?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

“Ok,” Hyunjin echoed. It wasn’t awkward. It was never awkward between them. It was a comforting silence.

“How was your soup?” Seungmin questioned with a teasing smile. Hyunjin smiled even wider, eyes crinkling like paper.

“It was good. Really good. I love me some homemade Campbell’s!” Seungmin chuckled at that. Hyunjin turned from his spot on the floor, facing Seungmin. “You wanna know something?”

“No,” Seungmin joked. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at the smaller boy.

“Sucks to suck because I’m telling you anyways.”

“Alright.”

“So…”

“So?” Hyunjin sucked in a breath and smiled again, this time embarrassed.

“Nevermind, it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” Seungmin frowned.

“Tell meeeeee-”. The older boy rolled his eyes at Seungmin.

“Fine, fine. It’s just, I really appreciate you, you know me more than anyone, and even at 1 in the morning you came rushing to me. Yeah so um, thanks for that. If I didn’t know any better I would probably like you, like really like you, as stupid as it sounds.” He laughed at that, a melody carried through the air. Seungmin smiled, bitter-sweet. This was closure. An end to stupid fleeting feelings. He joined in with him, each laugh feeling like a sob. It was nice. It was closure.

“Yeah, I feel the same too.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

It was never awkward between them. Until they talked.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt: @/berryseung and pls leave kudos and comments!!  
> ~cori


End file.
